Three's a Company
by djretro
Summary: A love triangle forms as Meg begins to linger at the thought of going back to Ben.rnrnThis story takes place about 2 years after Maria came back.rnrnRR please!
1. Default Chapter

**Three's a Company**

**By djretro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or object portrayed in this story.**

_Please tell me why do birds_

_Sing when you're near me_

_Sing when you're close to_

_They say that i'm a fool_

_For loving you deeply_

_Loving you secretly_

_Please tell me why can't i_

_Breathe when you're near me_

_Breathe when you're close to me_

_I know you know i'm lost_

_In loving you deeply_

_Loving you 'secretly'_

_But i crash in my mind_

_Whenever you are near_

_Getting deaf, dumb and blind_

_Just drowning in despair_

_I am lost in your flame_

_It's burning like a sun_

_And i call out your name_

_The moment you are gone_

_Tomorrow_

_I'll say it all tomorrow_

_Or the day after tomorrow_

_I'm sure i'll tell you then_

Saybia – the day after tomorrow 


	2. Prologue

_The road leading back to you is intwined in so many other people's lives. How many hearts do I have to break to heal my own?_

**Prologue: Waves of Realisation**

"So, this is it," Meg thought as she stood in the warm mid-summer evening outside the restaurant. She looked through the window and her heart sped up at the sight of Ben. He was sitting alone, waiting for her. And she had been so ready to go in just a minute ago. But when she saw him, realisation kicked in, and she remembered why she was there. To mend things between them, and it had sounded good to start with, but now... As if chatting over a meal and a bottle of wine would fix things... No. It wouldn't and Meg felt that the wounds would never heal.

Disappointed, she walked away.


	3. Chapter 1: Just hold me

Just hold me 

Later that evening, just as Meg was dosing off in Casey's arms, the phone rang.

"Should I get that?" Casey asked.

Nervously, Meg replied. "No no, let me..." And she got up. "Hello?"

"Meg." The distinctive British accent played through the reciever. "You didn't show up."

"Uhh..." Meg fiddled for a second. "Just a second," and she hurried into the kitchen, giving Casey a reassuring nod. "I know, but I just don't think... I mean, it's been so long, and there's so many misunderstandings and—" Ben cut her off.

"Don't. If you didn't want to come, why did you say yes?"

"Because, well, I did want to come. At first. But then I realised that this is not going to work. It's not. I'm sorry." She hung up before her voice cracked. She got her stance together, and went back into the livingroom.

"Who was it?" Casey asked.

Meg cracked a smile. "Sara. Sunset Sisters business."

The story went as following: Meg had left Ben when her emotions boiled over and she felt too sick and tired to deal with Maria. It seemed that Ben had lost all interest in saving what she had thought to be true love, and she wasn't going to take that. So after a tearyeyed conversation with him, she had packed up and left for Surf-Central. There she found comfort in Casey, who was having lovetroubles as well. His relationship with Meg's sister Sara was thinning out. Aguements were executed more often. He knew they would have to break it off sooner or later, and with Meg's arrival, it prooved to be sooner. Sara and him agreed to just be friends and she took it amazingly well when Meg took over her place a few months later.


	4. Chapter 2: Friend in need

**Friend in need**

The next morning, Meg was having lunch with Vanessa at Hoister's, a trendy café downtown.

"You look worried, Meg. Is something bothering you?" Asked Vanessa.

Meg, fiddled with her hands for a while. She bit her lower lip, and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was obvious something was wrong.

Vanessa placed a hand on top of Meg's. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone."

With a smile, she replied, "I know... And I supposed I shouldn't keep it all bottled up." She looked around. "Last night, I was going to meet Ben... For like, dinner or something."

"Oh."

"But I chickened out and didn't go through with it." She hurridly added. "I had planned to go, I guess, but when I saw him... Eh, Ben, that is, fear just overwhelmed me and I ran."

With a soft smile, Vanessa tried to soothe Meg. "Was it like a date, or what? I thought you had sworn you'd never speak to again." Vanessa clearly remembered the day Meg had come to her, crying, and saying that Ben and her were all over, and she was never going to see him again. Apparantly Maria and Ben still had feelings for one another.

"I wasn't... But a few weeks ago, Ben sent me a letter saying how he really wanted to talk to me about something. And I don't know... Something awakened in me. I kinda felt like I was over being upset, now that everything is going so well, and I just though, you know, why not? So we arranged to meet, and we didn't say it or anything, but we both knew it was a sort of reconciliation."

"And how do you feel now?"

"I'm regretting it. Oh, Vanessa, I feel like I've betrayed Casey. After all that he's done for me..."

"But you didn't do anything." Vanessa reminded her friend.

"I know. But still... It's like, I knew what I was doing. Ben and I had been talking a lot on the phone too. I feel so guilty."

"But is he... You know, with Maria?"

Meg shrugged. "No, I don't think so. I don't think they have been for a long time."

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but just remember what Ben did to you, okay? You guys were a perfect couple, and you beated all the odds... Until Maria, but I've never seen anyone so in love. It's a difficult choice, and you've got everything to lose. Casey loves you, Meg. He always has, it's so visible. And I don't know Ben very well, I haven't talked to him for almost years. But don't forget what you had. And don't forget what you have with Casey."


End file.
